


But how'd we get in this position?

by BardsandNoble



Series: Chustin Week [5]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Tickling, dalton big bang 2018, some real filthy smut with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 12 - Chustin: Tickling AND Day 14 - Chustin: [NSFW] Cum-Marking





	But how'd we get in this position?

**Author's Note:**

> this...is the end of that chustin arc....at least for now. :) i'm so sorry cp

Notes and books were strewn everywhere around the two prefects on Charlie’s bed, where Justin was sitting cross-legged, Charlie laying on his stomach beside him. They were still sorting out the details of actually being in a relationship, including labels, but what they were both certain of was wanting to spend more time with one another than they did before. Which was already a lot. As often as they could justify being away from their respective dorms, they would take full advantage.

 

Even though they had to include studying in most of their time together, they also made sure to include moments for them. They needed time to readjust to everything they did while pretending to date, but now with the full weight of the new emotions behind every touch, every kiss. It was all just _more_ , and they took everything slow enough as to not overwhelm each other with the newness of it all while still satisfying the longing to be closer.

 

This day, Charlie seemed to be getting increasingly stressed about the material he was reading, and Justin had already made up his mind that it was about time to kiss the worry off of his face. He pushed aside his own work and poked Charlie in the side with a pen to get his attention. Charlie, in response, flinched a bit and actually yelped.

 

They both froze, Charlie cautiously eyeing Justin as a grin of realization dawned on him.

 

“Charlie, you don’t happen to be ticklish, do you?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

Justin only smirked briefly before descending upon the other boy, tickling his sides. Charlie squirmed, and in an effort to escape practically rolled off the bed. Justin followed, kneeling beside him, hands chasing him relentlessly as he attacked an even more vulnerable Charlie on his back on the floor. Involuntary giggles burst out, intermittently punctuated by pleas of, “Justin, stop!”

 

After a while of consideration, without ceasing his tormenting, Justin settled on a response. “Make me.”

 

Something flashed in Charlie’s eyes, and before Justin knew what had happened, Charlie lunged at him, bringing him down to his back now with his wrists pinned on either side of his head.

 

Justin blinked and tried to concentrate on _anything_ other than Charlie practically straddling him, holding him down.

 

“I can’t believe,” Charlie panted, still catching his breath, “that the fair and just White Queen could be so evil to me.”

 

Normally, Justin might have a retort to that statement. However, as he was becoming increasingly turned on at the position he was trapped in by the beautiful boy above him, all he could manage was, “I can’t believe how hot you look right now.”

 

Charlie looked amused as he noticed just how dark the blue eyes below him had become. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Kiss me?”

 

Charlie recognized his position of power over the Brit, but how could he refuse when he just looked so damn kissable? He leaned over his captive, to press his lips to Justin’s, pressing more of their bodies together as well. That was when they could feel how hard they both were. They opted for ignoring this new side of their relationship in favor of indulgently kissing each other. Staying in their slow comfort zone only proved effective until Charlie sucked on Justin's lower lip, causing the Hanover to moan and involuntarily cant his hips up into Charlie's. The unexpected friction made them both gasp and pull apart slightly.

 

“Justin, we've never...do you want to…?”

 

“Yes, Charlie, we can still take it slow, but I want...something.”

 

“God, I do too, but I've never done anything with a guy.”

 

“I want to suck you off.”

 

“Justin, what the _fuck_?”

 

“I’ve never done anything with a guy, either, but if the last few moments have been any indication, I think...I might like you having some control over me.”

 

Charlie observed him with astonishment and contemplation before descending upon his neck with kisses and bites wherever there was exposed skin and grinding their clothed erections together with more intent now.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Justin moaned, arching up against the muscular body on top of him and straining against Charlie’s hold on his wrists, longing to touch back.

 

“You really weren’t kidding, huh?”

 

“Charlie, _please_.”

 

“Shit, you don’t have to _beg_ , gorgeous.”

 

Justin blushed deeply at the compliment.

 

“What, you can ask to suck my dick without batting an eye, but I say one thing about how good you look and you’re blushing like a virgin?”

 

“Shut up and let me up if you want the offer to still stand, you smug bastard.”

 

Charlie decided he couldn’t get much harder waiting to see what those pretty lips looked like on his dick, so he finally let go of Justin’s wrists and sat back. As Justin sat up to kiss him deeply, his hands immediately went to clutch at his friend’s broad shoulders. Charlie responded by winding his arms around Justin’s waist and hoisting them both to their feet as their tongues slid together eagerly.

 

Justin quickly got to work unfastening Charlie’s pants while Charlie couldn’t help but begin unbuttoning some of Justin’s shirt to reveal more of his fair skin to kiss and bruise. He only managed to get half of his chest exposed before Justin grew impatient and pushed him back against the nearest wall. He sank to his knees and wasted no time freeing Charlie’s cock from his pants, swallowing thickly as he hesitantly wrapped a hand around it. Charlie watched his friend, on his knees testing gentle strokes on him, and choked out a groan as he tentatively licked at the head.

 

Justin smiled affectionately up at the piercing blue eyes above him before parting his lips to take his cock in about halfway, overly cautious as to not choke on his first attempt. When he swirled his tongue around Charlie to get used to the sensation, Charlie swore and focused all efforts on staying pressed against the wall and not thrusting forward into the lovely warmth of Justin’s mouth.

 

Justin, however, wouldn’t have this and slid his mouth off for a moment to Charlie’s great confusion. Even more confusing was when Justin reached up to bring his hands to his hair.

 

“Don’t hold back, love. I may be new to this, but show me how you want it. Use me.”

 

“ _Christ_ , Justin. I don’t want to hurt you, don’t worry about me. Believe me, I’m _more_ than okay right now.”

 

“I want you to. I want...” Justin briefly glanced down. “I want to know I’m yours.”

 

Charlie’s eyes softened, and he took advantage of where his hands were placed to card through Justin’s hair reassuringly until he would look back up. “You are, Justin. All mine, and if you’ll have me, I’m all yours.”

 

“Then show me.”

 

Charlie tightened his hands in the chestnut locks as Justin took him in his mouth again, relaxing his jaw to take in as much of his cock that he could take without gagging and wrapping his hand around the rest of the base. As he became more comfortable working his mouth more quickly over his length, Charlie couldn’t help but become slightly rougher as he had been asked. When he gripped Justin’s hair more firmly and felt his whine in reaction, he lost a bit more control and pulled even harder to guide Justin’s movements.

 

“Fuck, Justin, that’s so good, you’re so good. You look so beautiful like this.”

 

Justin moaned at the praise, and the vibration around him almost pushed Charlie over the edge. Justin certainly didn’t let up, though. On the contrary, he was encouraged by Charlie’s responses and with some effort managed to hit the back of his throat with the head of his cock.

 

When he proceeded to swallow around him, Charlie couldn’t come up with a coherent thought, more or less any words of warning, so he pulled Justin off by the hair a bit belatedly, shouting, “Justin!” as he came in spurts across his face and chest.

 

His legs gave out, and he slid down the wall to apologize to his lover. “Shit, I’m so sorry…”

 

But Justin’s eyes fluttered shut with a moan as he licked at what cum his tongue could reach.

 

“God, _Justin_.” He hastily unfastened Justin’s pants enough to get a hand around him, and Justin grasped at his biceps to steady himself as Charlie’s strong hand began getting him off firmly and quickly. He tilted Justin’s face up for a filthy kiss, noting that he could faintly taste himself, and when Justin’s moans became louder and more needy, he pulled back so he could take it all in.

 

Justin’s pupils were completely blown, staring desperately back at him, and Charlie couldn’t help but run a finger through the mess dripping down his chest. He whispered against his lips, “See? All mine.”

 

And those words of admiration were enough for Justin’s orgasm to hit him hard, spilling over Charlie’s hand with a broken cry. Once Charlie trusted his legs to stand again, he went to get tissues to attempt to clean them up. “I’m...still sorry about the mess.”

 

“Charlie, in case it wasn’t obvious enough, I’ve learned I think it’s pretty hot,” he admitted, avoiding eye contact, slightly embarrassed about his reactions.

 

Charlie took his face between his hands. “I wasn’t too rough then?”

 

“No, not at all. That was perfect.”

 

They helped each other back to their feet and shoved some books off the bed so they could fall into it.

 

“I really can’t believe you just did all that. If I knew you had _that_ in you, we would’ve become boyfriends a long time ago.”

 

“Boyfriends?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, if that’s okay. I just don’t think it’s appropriate to call someone who just said he gets off being covered in my cum just a friend.”

 

Justin smacked him in the arm but smiled. “You know what I mean, just making sure we’re on the same page. You keep mouthing off like that, I’ll have to start tickling you again.”

 

“Baby, if tickling gets us where it did last time, I can’t say I’ll ever object again.”


End file.
